Horseshoes
by theladylillian
Summary: <html><head></head>Chelsea and Vaughn play a not-so-friendly game of horseshoes.</html>


I dedicate this to my PE coach, who made us play horseshoes for three agonizing weeks.

"Chelsea, it's a proven fact!" I called to her as she stormed onto Ranch Island.

She spun around, arms folded. "No, Vaughn, it's not."

"Yes, it is!" I protest. "Guys are better at sports! It's what were built for! That's just how it is!" How had a casual conversation about baseball gone so awry?

"Girls can play just as well as guys!" Chelsea argued. "Just look at Natalie!"

I smile. "Just because she can beat Elliot at tackle football doesn't make her a skilled athlete. It makes Elliot weak."

Chelsea huffed and turned back around. I sigh and look up at the trees. Chelsea had gotten worked up over nothing. She was boiling mad, her face as red as her bandana, and me? Let's just say I was amused.

"I bet I could beat you," I heard Chelsea mumble.

"Hm? What was that?" I say sarcastically.

She turned to face me. "I bet _I_ could beat _you_," she said poking my chest with a slender finger.

I know I shouldn't have said what I said next, but I couldn't help myself. Chelsea was already mad, and I was only poking the bear with a stick.

"Oh, really?" I chuckle.

"Yep."

"Any sport?"

"That's right, Vaughn."

"Okay," I grin. "Then how about a little competition?"

"Fine," Chelsea said leaning against the windmill. "And to make it fair, I'll let you choose the sport."

I laugh. "Fair? Ok, if you say so," I say ignoring the death stare that Chelsea was giving me. Tapping my chin, I pace back and forth, adding a "hmm" or a "well…" every now and then for dramatic effect. I had already chosen the sport I wanted, I just wanted to tell Chelsea in the most obnoxious way possible.

"How about football? Hm, no. Not enough people. Basketball! No… wouldn't want you breaking a nail," I say glancing at Chelsea. All she did was roll her eyes. "I got it!" I say.

Chelsea smirked. "What? Air hockey?"

"Nope. Horseshoes."

"What?!" Chelsea stood up straight. "That's not even a sport!"

"Is too," I say. "There's a hand guide and everything."

"Fine," Chelsea growled. "But you're going down."

"Don't count on it," I say with a tip of my hat.

We decided an appropriate place to play horseshoes was in the back of Chelsea's ranch, the spot she planned to build animal sheds. It was clear now, just a strip of dirt on the ground, which made it perfect.

"Okay…" I say hammering the stake into the ground. "About fourteen inches above the ground… slightly leaning inward… It's perfect," I pronounce.

I heard Chelsea sigh. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"You got the shoes?" I ask.

She lifted a total of four. "Yep."

I draw a line in the dirt five feet in front of one of the stakes. "Alright, since you're a girl, you get to throw from here," I say.

"Oh, goody!" Chelsea squealed. "Do I get to throw paper plates, too?

I give her a strange look. "Um, no. Ok, remember. If the shoe lands within six inches of the stake it's one point, two points if it leans on the stake, and three if it's a ringer."

"I'm not stupid, Vaughn. I know how to play."

"So you've played before?"

"Well, not exactly, but how hard could it be? It's just horseshoes!"

I snort. "Okay, well, ladies first."

Chelsea took her position, aimed, and threw her first shoe, which landed a couple feet in front of the stake. "Hmm," Chelsea pondered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just, um, the sun was in my eyes."

"Well go and throw your other shoe."

"This time I'll get a wrangler for sure…" Chelsea mumbled.

"Ringer," I corrected her.

Chelsea shrugged "Nuance." She then tossed her second shoe, which bounced off the stables and rolled into the bushes.

I stifle a laugh as Chelsea turned to face me. "Yeah? Let's see you do better! You'll do just as bad as me. You'll see."

"Ok, Delphine," I shrug as Chelsea rolled her eyes.

I step back, shoe in hand and prepare to throw. Chelsea's eyes practically bulged out of her head as she watched the horseshoe fall on top of the stake, a perfect ringer. I give her a smug grin.

"H-how did you…"

I cut her off. "It's just horseshoes," I shrug. "How hard could it be?"

"You just got lucky, that's all. No way you'll get points this time."

My next shoe, I didn't throw a ringer, but it was a leaner. Good enough for me. I stood there admiring my work, when Chelsea suddenly shoved me.

"Hey!" I protest.

"How are you so good, Vaughn? How did you do that?" She pointed at the stake.

I straighten my vest and clear my throat. "Did I forget to mention the fact I've been playing this game since I was four years old?" I smirk.

Chelsea's mouth widened with shock. "You tricked me!" she exclaimed.

"No, I didn't! Look at me! Look at me and honestly tell me I look like I've never played horseshoes in my life!"

Chelsea pursed her lips and shook her head. "Ooh, Vaughn, I hope you can run as well as you can play horseshoes."

I raise an eyebrow. "Why?"

"'Cause I'm gonna get you!" She lunged at me.

Seeing Chelsea like this was funny. I dodge and take off in the opposite direction, laughing as Chelsea ran after me.


End file.
